


it's the sunrise and those brown eyes

by KHart



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, pure fluff, sleepy fluff is the best fluff and I love writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHart/pseuds/KHart
Summary: "Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up."





	it's the sunrise and those brown eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Best Part" by Daniel Caesar and H.E.R.

When Charlotte first starts to stir, she’s vaguely aware that her left arm is numb. A second slips by, and then she hears the faint music of her phone alarm behind her; some more awareness comes to her mind.

She squints at the wall ahead of her, over the blurred tint of color just at the edge of her line of sight. Her senses start to settle back into their usual places.

The alarm dies down for a millisecond, and then the song picks back up again.

With a quiet noise of effort, Charlotte rolls as best as she can towards it, flattening her back against the mattress and reaching the device with the tips of her fingers, just enough to press the ‘Stop’ instruction.

She lets out a sigh, the exhausted kind that comes from doing a simple task while still trying to wake your body from its rest. Faint movement from her left has her turning her body back into its original position, curled around her partner—partner in crime, really.

This is why her left arm is lacking a lot of its usual feeling. It’s currently trapped under the neck of said partner. And the question Charlotte is faced with, is how to get it out without also making said partner irritated.

She _tries_ to move as slow as humanly possible in inching it away, but it backfires quickly.

A hand clumsily comes up and latches onto her fingers.

“No,” comes the mumble. “Why’re you moving?”

Charlotte smiles a little on instinct. Forgoing an answer, she lets herself forget about what time it is and what she might have to do for the day, for just a moment.  

Lowering her head down slightly, she kisses the bare skin of her lover’s shoulder. One, two, three times.

The body in her arms turns over then, snuggles in closer to her chest, nose to her neck.

“‘M tired.”

Charlotte chuckles, a low but light rumbling in her chest, right under where cool fingertips are resting over her sternum.

“How late did you stay up watching youtube videos?”

The muttering that happens next is too nonsensical and weak to present its meaning to her, and she laughs again.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Said, ‘irrelevant,’” Sasha answers, still without open eyes or committed consciousness.

“Mm, okay,” Charlotte hums, before trailing her fingers down Sasha’s back and leaning in to press faint kisses to Sasha’s face.

A few moments pass. Charlotte is still trying to blink the blurriness of her own vision’s edges away when she whispers, “I’ve gotta go,” softly.

Sasha lets out a noise similar to a “humph,” and she shakes her head weakly.

“No,” she says, a repeat of earlier. “Stay.”

Charlotte starts to lightly scratch Sasha’s back, in hopes of rousing her more out of her sleepy state, in hopes of kick-starting the logical side of her, that will admit Charlotte does have to get up even though it doesn’t want to.

“Baby,” she says, as she presses her forehead to Sasha’s own. Sasha hums this time. “ _Darling_.” Sasha finally starts to blink open her eyes. “Light of my life. Stars in my sky.” Their gazes finally meet, albeit sluggishly. “I have to get up.”

And Charlotte thought that having Sasha more awake would help, but she was wrong, of course. Because now she’s looking right into Sasha’s eyes, which have remained consistently effective in weakening her resolve since they’ve known one another. (Which Sasha knows the power of and uses against her when she feels the situation calls for it.)

Which Sasha has decided to use now, as she juts out her bottom lip, officially pouting.

Charlotte would stamp her foot if she could.

“Sash, that’s not fair,” she almost whines. “Put the pout away.” Sasha does not cooperate, and Charlotte didn’t really expect her to. “Don’t you have to get up as well? Didn’t you say you wanted to go Christmas shopping too?”

“Mm, not worth it anymore. The outside world is cold.” Sasha scoots just a tad closer. She presses their bodies further together—almost impossibly so—and tangles her left leg in between both of Charlotte’s own. “But you’re warm.”

“You specifically told me not to let you sleep in, babe,” Charlotte whispers, tilting her chin enough to have her and Sasha’s lips mere centimeters apart. “You even did some light threatening, because you keep putting off your Christmas shopping like me, and you’re always mad at yourself for not just getting up and doing it when you have time.”

“Wouldn’t say I _threatened_ you.”

“Oh, what would you call it then?”

“Motivation with means and intent of enforcement.”

“Oh, yeah? Well, I would just call it mean.”

Charlotte knows Sasha would’ve rolled her eyes if she was more awake, but “‘M sorry,” is what she mutters instead. “Lemme make it up to you.”

She connects their lips then, kisses Charlotte slow and languidly. Charlotte inhales a deep breath through her nose, just as Sasha’s arms snake around her torso, fully returning the embrace she’s been settled in for most of the night.

When she pulls back and says, “Let’s stay in bed,” her lips are still brushing across Charlotte’s own, so Charlotte can’t help but kiss her again.

“You’re not allowed to be mad at me later,” Charlotte tells her. “I tried to get you to wake up, let the records show.”

Sasha musters an eye roll this time—and by ‘muster,’ Charlotte means she manages it easily because it’s second nature for her at this point, after all.

“You’re dramatic, but okay. You got it. I won’t blame you.”

“Even when we’re both trying to fight the crowds of shoppers later and you’re irritated?”

“Yes, even then.” A slight pause. “I gave you an impossible task, really, anyways. Set you up for failure as soon as I said, ‘You can’t give in when I ask you to stay.’ It was a foolish direction.”

Charlotte lets out a huff.

“Your lack of confidence in my resolve is heartening, babe. Really, truly, motivational speaking is right up there with wrestling on your skillset, I think.”

“Shut up,” Sasha says, without bite.

“I’m serious, you could give Dr. Shelby a run for his money.”

“Whatever,” comes the, admittedly, amused scoff. “How about instead of talking, you just kiss me, you dork.”

Charlotte finds it far too easy to comply.

She didn’t really want to get up anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is Flairfatale.


End file.
